Anime Girl Vs Slenderman
by Anime Geek - Arashi
Summary: I know that I'm in the middle of writing a story but this is a story from like a year ago so here you go!


I'm Katsu Kimura. I started out as a normal high school student until one certain day. I was watching my favorite anime, InuYasha, and I thought in my head, "How cool it would be to be in an anime?" I reached out to touch the TV screen that was playing the funny anime and my hand went through the screen. Then I saw the characters in the show notice my hand and went to grab it.

They fully pulled me into the show. I was so surprised! When I looked down, my clothes had changed into something like what InuYasha was wearing. Then the characters were acting like nothing ever happened and continued with how the show was supposed to go. I wondered around and found a village. I went into the village and saw everyone staring at me. I stopped to ask someone who looked like a priestess where I was and how to get back, but as she turned around, she looked at the top of my head and yelled, "Demon!" She then pulled out a necklace that looked a lot like InuYasha's enchanted rosary which were also called the beads of subjugation. She said a small prayer and the beads formed a circle around my neck and turned into a necklace.

I was so surprised by this that I ran back to where InuYasha and his friends were, and once InuYasha saw the beads around my neck, he laughed and said, "Sit, Girl." The next thing I know is that I'm thrown face first to the ground. I look up at InuYasha and mutter, "sit boy" under my breath and the next thing he knows is that he's face first on the ground too. I laugh and get up, then help him get up. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stare in shock. Kagome is the first one to speak, "How is it that you can make InuYasha sit-" She got cut off with the sound of InuYasha's face and my face being thrown into the dirt with a tremendous force. She then continued, "When You aren't the one who said his command in the first place?" I didn't know the answer myself. "I just wanted to see if he'd sit-" I was cut off my InuYasha's face only, hitting the ground. "When I said sit." I continued as InuYasha did a fourth face plant.

InuYasha and the gang took me to the same village. They introduced me to the priestess who turned out to be Kayede. She apologized but said, "I cannot take the beads off of ye, and anyone can command ye to sit." I face planted into the ground for the third time as soon as she said sit. Now I know how InuYasha felt. I would have to be careful around everyone. I asked Kayede how I could get back to my own world,"Lady Kayede, how is it that I can get back to my own world?" "There is no way back unless ye want to learn old teleportation spells that are passed down from generation of priestess to priestess." "I wish to learn them, Lady Kayede," I replied in a steady tone. "Ye may be able to learn them in a week's time." "I will try my hardest."

I go to train with Lady Kayede in a small clearing in the woods. We started training right away, and by noon, we were done because of how much of a fast learner I am. I use my new teleportation powers and teleport home, where I find my little brother Yukio. "Did you just see? . . ." "Yes. What just happened? Why did you appear out of no where? Why are you dressed like that? Where's you're school uniform? Did you forget we have school today? My teacher sent me home to get you because you never miss school, and,and." He just kept rambling on and on about random stuff. "Stop talking Yukio. Let me change and then I'll walk you to school." "Okay!" Yukio leaves my room and closes the door behind him as I go to get into an extra uniform.

I walked Yukio to class then got to class. Everyone was staring at me and I didn't know why. I raised my hand and asked, "Sense Hayashi, may I go to the restroom?" "Yes Katsu, you may," she said without looking up from her paperwork. I quickly got up and went into the girls bathroom and looked in a mirror to see what everyone was staring at. When I looked I didn't believe it. I had dog ears! I quickly raced out of the bathroom and to my locker, pulled out a headband and put it on so it looked like my ears were on the headband and not coming out of my head. I then went back to class and heard people in the back whispering about her ears. I turned around and told then that she could hear them. They were shocked that I could hear them.

When school was over I went to pick up Yukio and took him home, but on my way home I thought I saw something standing in the woods that I have to pass to go to and from school. What I saw looked to be about seven to twelve feet tall, had no face, was wearing a black suit with a red tie, had tentacles coming out of its back, and it's skin was pure white. It was called Slenderman. I know that because I searched it up when I got home.

Slenderman was watching me as soon as I came back from the anime. I could feel it. I wasn't afraid at all because I knew how to get rid of it. I only know how to do this from the training session with Kayede. I would have to fight it and kill it. I remember one skill that I couldn't get right when training with Kayede. It was creating my own spells. I couldn't get it right. Now I know I will have to train my mind to get it right. I tell Yukio, mom, and dad these exact words, "Mom, Dad, Yukio, this may come as a surprise but, I have to become a superhero." "What? You get to become a superhero and I don't?" Yukio asked. "I don't know honey, why would you have to become a superhero. You don't have any powers, you're too young, and superheroes aren't real." "You're father is right Katsu, so the answer is no." "But mom, I didn't ask you. I said i was going to become one. If you like it or not." Then I ran out of the room.

I was so determined to learn the skill of making my own spells that it took me over two hours. Within those two hours, my best friend Moriko was kidnapped by Slenderman. By the two and a half hour mark of my training, I was able to master the skill! I went home only to find out by my parents that Moriko was kidnapped on her way over to my house. I knew how to find her. To make my own teleportation spell. I already had this made for an emergency just like this one. I quickly ran into my bedroom and changed into the clothes that appeared on me when I was pulled into the anime. Once I was done changing I said the spell I made on my own, "In order to save my friend, take me to the faceless man who's life is about to end!" I teleported to the dark woods that I already told you about earlier in the story.

It turns out that the woods was actually a giant maze and I had to make my way to the center of the woods because that is where I had to go in order to complete the maze. I knew that once I was in the middle of the woods, I would find Moriko and Slenderman. I traveled through the maze as fast as a cheetah and got to the center in under a minute. I only saw the badly injured body of Moriko. No Slenderman, until I turned around. He was standing right behind me. He reached out a tentacle to try to pierce it through my heart, But I was too fast for him. I was able to pull out my 2 poisoned swords that I got from Kayede during training. I cut off one of his tentacles. He made a strange hiss/screaming noise and it scared the ship out of me. I actually yelled, "Boat!" Slenderman stopped and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

During this time I took advantage of his confusion and attacked him by using my most powerful claw attack ever that I learned from InuYasha before I left. "Purple! Monkey! Dish washer!" A huge purple ball or energy formed on contact with Slenderman's chest and blew him backward up against a tree and then he fell into a million little cubes and then the cubes dissolved. I quickly picked up Moriko and said this teleportation spell, "My friend is hurt and in need of help, take us to a place of health." We both were surrounded with a white light and when the light was gone we were at the check-in place at a hospital.

I told the nurse that Moriko was in critical condition and needed immediate attention. The nurse called over a gurney and had me place Moriko on it. They then rolled her to a certain room and the nurse told me the room number in case I wanted to visit her. I quickly ran home and changed into my school uniform and went back to the hospital to check on Moriko. The doctor said she was going to live, but she needed to stay in the hospital for two more weeks.

I saved the world from Slenderman that day, but, there is still one more challenge I had to face, "Love."

Epilogue

Three Years later, I am now twenty. I've finally found love. But I'm not going to tell you about him, other than that he has long white hair, amber eyes, and dog ears. Moriko is fine because I used a memory erase spell on her to make her forget about Slenderman. There have new, smaller, villains rising but, I've been able to take care of them. Now I'm living a good life, beating up bad guys, and having fun in my spare time. Farewell!


End file.
